


Ache

by photonromance



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Painful Sex, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time being intimate is a disaster. John is too quick and Harold too big. They manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3822763), the follow up piece where Harold keeps his word.
> 
> Just a drabble brought over from tumblr, hopefully you will enjoy!

Their first time is a debacle. 

Harold is thick and John is too eager and he sits against Harold’s hips too quickly. Far too accustomed to pain, he pushes through where he should rest and his eyes are damp when he settles. Harold soothes him and strokes the tears from his lashes with the pad of his thumb. 

“I’ve hurt you.” He breathes, holding John still by the hip. 

“I-” Even speaking drives a spark of pain up John’s spine, “I rushed-” 

“Next time,” Harold says, thumbing at John’s nipples to distract him from the ache, “I want to taste you. And I will set the pace. I will take as long as I like to get you open for me. Hours if I liked. Don’t want you to hurt like this ever again.” 

John whines in his throat, nodding. He can feel where’s Harold’s crown is resting against that sweet little bump inside of him and the urge to grind onto it wars with the pain. 

His hunger wins out. 

Rising even an inch is agony so he settles for rocking gently, falling forward as the pleasure leaves him breathless. John nuzzles under Harold’s jaw licking at the curve of his adam’s apple, hands clasping his shoulders and releasing rhythmically. 

Harold strokes his sides, arms pinned by John’s clutching hands and struggles to keep his own hips still. Pushing into John as raw as he is already would only be painful. Instead, he tips his chin back as much as he can to give John all the room he wants to explore. 

He’s huffing softly, breath cool over the slick flesh under his lips. Before John’s aware of what’s happening, he’s coming. Warmth spatters over Harold’s belly where’s his cock has been riding against that softness. 

“No-” He whimpers, body going tight as he shivers and flushes pink down his shoulders, “Oh.” The word is small and breathless. 

“So eager.” Harold sighs fondly, cupping John’s cheek to his chest. They stay there, John limp and sated and sprawled on Harold’s chest for a while. When he’s steady enough to sit up, the pain returns. Harold helps him rise and lie on his belly. 

“But you didn’t-" 

"Hush.” Harold stops him with a finger and levers himself up out of bed, “I can wait. You need something or you’re going to be sorry you ever met me tomorrow." 

John nods his agreement and rests his cheek on his folded arms. He’s half dozing when Harold returns with a salve. It’s freezing cold and his body clenches reflexively as Harold soothes it on. That creates another sharp pain that has him hissing breath through clenched teeth. 

But then the cold starts to feel better, then quite good, actually and Harold sets the container on the nightstand and wipes his hands clean on a towel. He climbs back into bed and John shifts over to rest his head on Harold’s shoulder. 

Harold sets his glasses on his nightstand and moves to turn off the lamp. 

"You did’t come.” John says softly, eyes firmly on the silvery hair on Harold’s chest and the rosy nipples still taut with arousal. 

The light clicks off and Harold settles John more comfortably against him. “I don’t need to reach orgasm to be satisfied by you.” He says simply, tucking the blanket around John’s shoulders and curling his fingers through greying hair. 

John nods and cuddles close, understanding.


End file.
